Love's power rewritten
by ms luna 'loony' ashwood
Summary: An ordinary girl. Reborn in HP universe with extraordinary powers as Harmony Gaunt. Will she forget her past and accept her new present ? Read & find out. Warning : oc, alternative universe, un-betaed( I hope that is the correct term )
1. Chapter 1 : prologe

Author's note : hi guys! I know it's been long since I last updated any of my stories, but I have run out of any ideas. This plot just entered my mind, so here you go !

I don't own this as you are reading a crazy fanfiction.

* * *

"talking"

"SHOUTING/EMPHASIS"

~ _Parseltongue~_

 _Thinking_

 _'letter/newspaper,etc'_

* * *

Prologue…

 _Where am I ?_ I thought as I looked around. _Is this how hell looks like?_

It was a huge courtroom, which was dimly lit, and the only person other than me is a clocked figure sitting on the throne.

" I am death. I want to give you a second life; but in another dimension. Well, I know you love magic, so would you like to go to .. what was that..ah..harry potter world?"

"…do I have an option?"

"no"

"will I have the memories of this life?"

"if you want, yes"

"okay, I'll do it"

"perfect"

Then everything turned black.

* * *

Ending note : in the next chapter everything will be more clear. The heroin will be 11 years old in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 : knowledge of exsistance

Author's note : I am soooo sorry . I know it's been…months since I last updated any of my stories but I have two reasons

· I had no ideas

· My school has reopened.

So please forgive me. Enough of bragging lets move on with the story.

I nervously stood before Mr. Goblin as he took some of my blood for the blood test to revile my parentage. I felt so out f place in gringotts even though I am a witch myself. Perhaps it is because I never any other magical other than myself till today.

"Here is your result " said as he handed over the scroll.

Biological Father : Morfin Gaunt (deceased)(pureblood)

Biological Mother : Vivian Fate (deceased)(squib, seer)

Birth name : Harmony Lara Gaunt(Halfblood, true seer)

Birth date : 23rd June 1933

Guardian : Juniper fate (maternal aunt )

Soul mate : Tom Marvolo Riddle(cousin)

Titles :

Descendant of Salazar slytherin

Heiress Fate

Heiress Mort (chosen)

vaults :

Gaunt trust vault

Slytherin trust vault

Fate trust vault

Mort trust vault

Properties :

Slytherin manor

Gaunt cottage

Fate manor

Fate family house

Mort manor

Powers:

True seer

Full control of magic

Necromancy (natural)

Heirloom(s):

Fate invisibility cloak

" Does Mr. Riddle knows that I a his…" I asker uncertainly.

"No" answered.

"Good. If he comes to know about this inform me immediately.

"as you wish " he answered

"thank you, may your vaults overflow" I bowed and said.

"may you find happiness" he replied with a bow, suprised.

I returned home with my supplies and my pet cat: Nix for my first year of education in Hogwarts School of witchcrafts and wizardry

Clarification : Harmony's blood is not 'pure' enough for her to be considered a pureblood. As a true seer, she will all about Tom's future like in Jk's world but in this story she will change his future.

Ending note : thanks for reading. A review or a comment will keep me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3 : stuck wit him

Author's note : I wanted to clarify one thing: Harmony's birth year is **1929** not 1933. Sorry for the mistake. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : stuck with him…..**

On 1st September, I boarded the Hogwarts express and searched for a empty compartment. Obviously I couldn't find one. Even the last compartment had tall, pale boy with dark hair. He is **him.** What luck!

"you can sit here if you want" he said before I could leave(run).

"um..thanks" I said and sit in the opposite seat and immediately took a book on portions and got lost in it, hoping he would forget me.

Luck was on my side, for he didn't talk to me for the rest of the trip. However, what I did not know is that he was busy analyzing me to talk with me. I did the last thing I wanted to do: I caught Tom Marvolo Riddle's attention.

* * *

*time skip*

* * *

"Gaunt,Harmony" professor Dumbledore finally called my name. I put on my mask of calm aloofness and sat on the stool.

'Harmony Gaunt, you have finally come to where you belong. Courage, kindness, smart, cunning, you have all of them. But where do you belong…"

"not slytherin, please not slytherin.."

"Why not… ah, your soul mate is there is he not? Alas, little one, no one can escape fate, not even you my dear….SLYTHERIN"

'I am doomed' I thought and sat in the very end of the long table. I didn't even bother to speak to anyone.

* * *

*time skip*

* * *

After I explained to professor Slunghorn that I was indeed a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I finally went to my dorm room, and fell asleep on my bed, not even bothering to know my room mates' name.

* * *

*Tom's POV*

* * *

As I was gazing outside the window, I heard the door slide open and saw a petite first year girl. She was also pale like me. She had midnight black hair and was short. However, what caught my eyes was the fact that she immediately got pale and looked like she was about to run away. But I told her she could sit here, expecting her to refuse and run, but her reply was :

"um..thanks" there was no fear or hesitation but wariness.

She sat far away from me and got lost in her book and I analyzed her :

Only child. Smart. Shy but speaks her mind when needed. Has a huge secret. She was a puzzle who I was going to solve.

* * *

*Time skip*

* * *

"SLYTHERIN"

Bingo. I smirked as she sat at the very last of our table. She can't hide forever from me.

* * *

Author's note : THE END OF 2ND CHAPTER! Hope you liked it! Give a review and you might get the next chapter very soon;)


	4. Chapter 4 : the truth

Author's note : I am soooo sorry for not updating. I will not test you patience any more.

* * *

 _Four years later…..( Tom is in his last year and Harmony in her 5_ _th_ _year)_

*HG pov*

* * *

I frowned as I boarded the express. I had a feeling that something was fishy this year.

I went to the very last compartment as it was _ours.._ the moment I entered I was with as greeted with the sight of the group of Tom's friends and him. _Not._

I knew something was fishy from the very beginning as Tom was alone ..not with his friends like usual.

On top of it Tom was smirking. Something was very _very_ wrong…

" so this is what you were hiding for the past four years.."

" what are you talking about?!" I asked panicked

He just smiled as he gave me a parchment.

I snatched it from his hand and read it. With every word I got paler and paler .

…..it was his inheritance test result…..and it said that _I_ was _his soulmate…_

"but…I…I .." I couldn't say anything

" I look this test as my friends advised me to take it and imagine my surprise when I found your are my so.."

"I am not your soulmate.. just..stay away from me.." I was about to leave the place, but Tom caught hold of my hand.

" Harmony please, just give me one chance..please" I looked into his eyes and I was shocked to see the desperation.

"..okay"

…..and just like that my life changed…

* * *

Tom and I became the most popular couple in the school.

He was my everything..my loyal friend..my caring mother..my funny father..my protective brother…my patient mentor..and obviously my possessive boyfriend…

He used to say.."even Dub..I mean Professor Dumbledore thinks I have got nicer .. I mean he never used to smile this openly at me..all this happened because of you.. if I hadn't found out that you are my soulmate, I would have become a assistant in borgin and burkes"

And I would giggle and ask, " and are you planning to become now?"

He would smirk, lean closer to me and reply ," the best fiancé in this world "

And I would blush…

* * *

Despite he being a head boy and me being a prefect , we would always find some time to read together in the library ; we had a bet : I would brake his owls record and he would break the highest newts records in the history of Hogwarts.

* * *

In the end of the year, Tom graduated with the highest newts points in hogwart's history and later that year, to my surprise, I broke his owls record and he joined in the ministry.

* * *

In my 6th year sumer holidays, I moved into Tom's new house, the Riddle manor and Tom was helping me study for the newts which I would write in the next year.

* * *

I graduated with 3 points less than Tom's newts score..

" I bet you did that on purpose, you cruel bastard.." I smacked Tom on his back as we entered the three broomsticks

He just chuckled.

"you.."I could't even finish my sentence as we heard a scream out side…

I dashed outside to see a muggle jet plane above us and dropping bombs..

My eyes widened and I shouted "TOM,where are you"

By the time he came out, I was shot by a muggle bullet right in my chest.

"HARMONY" he rushed towards me and caught me before my lip body would fall on the ground.

" T..tom..if ..I..di..e.. ...leav..e..my..b..ody ..in..a.. .. ..de...di...ca ..ted…to..dea..th"

And darkness surrounded me….

* * *

 _the last line is "Tom,if I die, leave my body in a place dedicated to death"_

Ending note : don't fret , this is not the end..give me review and I will give you chapter ;)

~LLA


	5. Chapter 5 : hiding

Author's note : hello my lovelies, here is the new chapter…

* * *

Hideout

* * *

(harmony's pov )

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but a big statue of someone and I realized that it was a statue of death .

I panicked and touched the place where the bullet hit me….nothing.

I slowly got up and walked for a few distance so that I can ask somebody where I am. I also realized that I don't have my wand.

Soon I saw an old man with a newspaper and I asked him,"sir, can you please give me the paper for a second, if you don't mind ?"

He mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like "stupid muggles, can't leave a wizard in peace"

"I assure you sir, I am a witch" I replied with a smile.

"here you go then, child" he said, surprised as he gave me the paper

* * *

 **Lord slytherin joins hand with headmaster Dumbledore**

The two most powerful wizards join hands and team up to rebel against the ministry of magic.

Here is what the most able bachelor says when he was interviewed…

 **Interviewer** : lord slytherin, what are believes and why are fighting against the ministry?

 **Lord slytherin** : well, I believe that the magical creatures must be given equal rights and the magical rituals should be continued.

 **Interviewer** : I understand about the creatures, but why the rituals ?

 **Lord slythein** : well, honestly, can't you fell your magic depleting? Today , we wizards and witches are reduced to use sticks to channel our magic. To stop our magic from becoming extinct, we would have to reintroduce rituals.

Below it was a big photo of Tom. He was looking just as I last saw him. even after ..what.. ten years, he was just as handsome as I last saw him. pity that he would never ever see me again.

I thanked the old man and left to nearest muggle town to search for a job.

* * *

After a year….

I briskly walked in my uniform as I prepared the orders in my coffee shop. The bell chimed as another customer entered my busy coffee shop.

Annie nodded as she went and took the orders. Soon, she returned and said that the customer wanted to meet me.

I shrugged as went to see what this fellow wanted but I stopped in my way as I saw just who was sitting in the table...

* * *

Ending note : hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6 : the search and the find

Author's note : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 6: the search and the find**

 **(Tom's pov )**

" T..tom.. ..If..i..di..e.. .th..e.n..leav..e..my..b..od..y ..in..a..p..lace ..de.. di..ca..ted…to..dea..th"

My heart shattered by hearing those words and would not have been prepared for what happened next in a lifetime… I saw helplessly as life left the eyes of the love of my life….{ Harmony's eyes are slate gray}

I cried for the first time in my life and I apparated both of us to ou..my home.

After a few hours , after I cleaned Harmony's body and changed her blood soaked hogwart's uniform into her favorite pair of muggle clothes, I contacted Abraxas and told him about what happened.

" I.. can't believe this… I will contact you as soon as I find the place" he said, as he wept.

" Abraxas, don't tell anyone about this" I said, my voice broken and weak for the first time in years.

" but…"

"please"

Silence and then he nodded and left.

I stared at the now pale body of Harmony and I myself could not believe what just happened…. It was just yesterday when we had the conversation….

* * *

 _" Tom, I am so nervous, do you think I have done well in my newts?" Harmony cried as we sat in the library in our home, a book in each of our hands._

 _" oh, for merlin's sake, you have asked the same question five time in this half an hour" I said as I rolled my eyes._

 _" well, I can't help being nervous…" she said, sounding as nervous as she was._

 _" I know a way to divert you mind" I said with a mischievous grin._

 _" Oh, and what is that way mister know it all?" she asked with a raised eyebrow_

 _" well, I was thinking since we have never kissed before…" I didn't even have to finish my sentence as I had the desired result… a beet red Harmony Gaunt._

 _I chuckled as I got up from my chair and walked towards her._

 _" shh..don't worry kitten, it is just a simple perk, I will devour each and every bit of you after we get married" I grinned as she blushed deeper, to such a deep a red, which I thought was impossible._

 _I pulled her up from her seat and I gave a perk on her pink full lips and hugged her, wrapping my hands around her waist. She hugged me back and sighed._

 _" I love you Tom"_

 _" I love you more kitten"_

* * *

….and now lying before my eyes was my kitten, frozen forever.

* * *

After Abraxas returned, we apparaated to a place in America which was dedicated to death .

After half an hour or so , I persuaded Abraxas to leave home and I knelt besides Harmony .

" Harmony, look , it's dusk, you favorite time of the day. I know you will not leave me.. you promised me you will never leave me.. you have to come back.. or else I would not give you your wand back"

Tears streamed down my face as I got up and walked away, feeling broken and lonely for the first time in my life. I turned to look at her one more time and what I saw completely surprised me….

Harmony was floating in the air, her body glowing, before it vanished from sight.

"NO!" I shouted panicked.

" dear child, worry not. Come back to this place after eleven years and you will get what you lost" a mystical voice said and then everything went silent.

I apparated home, vowing to return.

* * *

 _After eleven years…._

"why are you going there Tom, may I ask?" Albus asked as I informed him about my short trip to America.

" to gain what I lost" I said, my voice neutral.

"very well, god luck then" he said, his eyes twinkling.

After two hours I and Abraxas were in the temple and I instructed him to visit all the places nearby and see if he could find anyone looking similar to Harmony.

"Tom, I understand you loved her and all, but she is dead..and…"

" just do as I said" I hissed and he left without another word.

" and listen, search in the muggle areas first" he nodded and fled.

And I made my way to the nearest magical village and waited near a newspaper stand, hidden.

* * *

(Harmony's pov)

I shrugged as went to see what this fellow wanted but I stopped in my way as I saw just who was sitting on the table.

Sitting on the table, was Abraxas malfoy, nursing a cup of hot cocoa with a made, looking delighted.

I made a u-turn and told Annie, "tell him that I had to leave immediately and cannot meet him. take care of the shop" and left the shop using the backdoor.

I headed straight to the nearest magical village and grabbed a newspaper from the nearest stand and turned the pages frantically till….

* * *

 **Lord Slytherin goes to America**

Today this morning, Lord Slytherin had left this home, The Riddle manor along with his old friend, Abraxas Malfoy.

 _" he had come to my office in Hogwarts; he said that he has gone there to get back what he lost. We all can only wait and see what he brings along with him after he returns."_

What it it that the Lord had lost? Why is it so important to him that he himself had to go to retrieve it?

To be continued…

* * *

"no….he shouldn't be here.." I whispered as I struggled to keep my balance.

Immediately, a pair of hands caught me from my back and asked "are you alight?"

I turned to face the person, but the words got stuck in my throat…

.."Tom" I whispered not believing my eyes and hugged him tightly and I sobbed…

"Tom, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I am so sorry, I missed you a lot..I am sorry Tom.."

"shhh, it's okay kitten, I am here, everything is …" Tom cooed and I sniffed.

" let's leave this place first, alright?" I nodded and he lead me towards the temple

* * *

Ending note : wow! This is nearly a thousand words long! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment below. Love you people=)


End file.
